Devil Hunter in MGQ
by Crystal Winged Angle
Summary: You know when I died and was offered a second chance at life. I did not expect to be chosen by a weird Goddess and tasked with helping to saving her world with a fake hero and a tsundere snake women. But beggars can't be choosier I guess. Armed with a new body and powers and weapons of the twins of sparda all I can say is "Lets rock!" Self insert Devil May Cry elements.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Monster Girl Quest the series belong to their respective owners all I own are my OC'S**

 **Chapter 1: Prologue**

How did it come to this? Where did it all go wrong? I suppose I'm getting ahead of myself let me start from the beginning my names is James Rhoades,a typal 18 year old college freshman. Now I guess your wondering what I'm complaining about, well I died how you may asks? Well to answer your question I died in a house fire. What you thought I died trying to save some girl about to get hit by a car or I took a bullet for someone? Well sorry to disappoint you but we don't get to pick and choose how we die, even tho I wish I could have went out like a hero nonetheless.

My death kinda sucked I was ending getting trapped under some debris. I thought the fire would have done me in, but It was the smoke that started to suffocate me before the fire could have reached me. So while watching the fire approached me while hacking my lungs out my life flashed before my eyes, and I won't lie and say my 18 years of life were awesome but I did have a lot of memories, I would miss My parents,friend hell even some of the people I hated. After awhile I felt my conscious began to leave me. With the last of my strength I tried to free myself but it was no use, The flames started gnawing at my leg but I did not fell much of it. I took one last look to the ceiling and thought "life is one cruel bitch"and with that I took my final breath from this world.

What I had expected after death was either a white light coming to get my soul with I guess angels and trumpets Of heaven. Or the exact opposite flames, demons wanting to eat my skull and eternal suffering of I did not expected when I opened my eyes was to be sitting in a chair with a beautiful woman in front of me with a desk. While normally I would have introduced myself to the person in front of me, but I was more preoccupied with you now being alive sorta as I was kinda see through I guess this is my spirit. After with felt like a while I heard a cough in my direction, realizing I was being rude I gave the person in front of me my full attention.

Before I gave the women in front of me a quick glance but now that I took the time to look at her she was quite breathtaking. A face that looked like it was carved from marble with eyes the color of sapphire she had long black hair which seem to absorb the darkness around them her skin a milky white her attire was mostly a loosely fitting toga and a pair of sandals she seem to be 5'2 she looked to be 18. All in all she was perfection in form.

"How sweet." I heard the women in front of me say, wait"Did you just read my mind?" I asked in shock "Trivial things like that are not very hard for me after all I am a goddess" The goddess said with a smirk. I stared at her gobsmacked an actual goddess, I was still somewhat reluctant to believe her so I calmed down as best I could and looked her in the eye. "Prove it." I said with some confidence in my voice. She let her smirk settled and gave me a dull look.

"Normally most gods or goddess would smite someone who doubted them like that but i kinda need you so I give you your prof." The self proclaimed goddess said she held out her hand and a orb appeared in it. When I looked at it I saw my whole life form the moment of my birth to my death. It was kind of surely seeing it from third person I realized I made a lot of dumb mistakes in life.

"Enough proof for you or would you like more?" The sel-no actual goddess said and I could somewhat feel the superiority oozing from her voice like honey. Raising my hands in defeat I knew when I'm beet.

"Fine, fine I believe you so what does a all powerful goddess want with me?" I asked in confusion "Fire of my name is Aurora The goddess of chaos second I chooses you to do a very important mission for me." The now name Aurora said with a serious look on her face. I raised my eyebrow "You picked my out of millions of people in the world?" I said as I continued to eyes her she began to fidget.

"Well not you specifically it could have been anyone in all honesty, I just plucked the a random soul I could get my hand on from the stream of death and what you got picked out of millions of souls, now don't you feel special?" She said with a chuckle. I just let out a sigh she is way to careless. "Fine moving what make you so sure I would accept your offer to begin with?" I asked the goddess with a glare "Oh I thought you would have wanted a second chance at life. How strange I assumed most human would want that?" Aurora said tilting her head cutlery

Ignoring how cute she looked my mind froze after hearing what she said a second, chance at life what did she not start with that first? Never mind. "Alright now I'm integrated what are you going to have me do?" I saw Aurora eyes perk up "I'll be sending you to my world you might have heard of it from your world it is now Monster Girl Quest." she finished I proceeded this for a moment and I realized she said Monster girl quest. What it's that game that was about how if you lost you would be raped by horny monster girls. And a kid named Luka and his partner Alice fighting a crazy goddesses named Ilias I vaguely remember some of the plot from playing it a few years back.

"While having a second chance is awesome,wouldn't the monster girls in the world kill me or you now Rape me i'm much of a fighter you know!" In replied in panic. Yeah some of the monster girls are hot but there is an equal amount that are pretty bad looking and did I forget to mention most just want to eat you or use you as a food source. Aurora just shook her head "Don't worry I have a plan for that. " She said and a huge wheel appeared behind her "The hell is that?" I asks in confusion.

She began to giggle "This is the wheel of power. I'm not stupid enough to send my champion to my world without any power this wheel has the name of great heroes and villains from across the multiverse, whatever name the arrow lands on is who power you will get!" "The hell were just leaving it up to changes!?" who does thing things like this come on. "What if I get a crappy power?" "Not my problem I never said the whale was full proft." I let out a groan at her blunt answer and just sighed in defeat."Fine whatever just spin the stupid wheel." I said.

With a snap of her finger the wheel began to spin"Round and round it goes where it stops nobody knows~" Aurora sang. You know I'm think I might regret agreeing to this goddess deal a little. After a while the wheel began to slow down then final it stopped right on...devil hunter? "Devil Hunter?" I said aloud voicing my thought "congratulate James you will be sent to my world with the power of the twins of Sparda isn't that great" Aurora said with a smile. Egh could be worse really "So now what?" I asked the goddess "Know that you have power to defend yourself I will send your to my world with your new body."

Wait new body? what happen to my old one, but before I could voice my complaint Aurora spoke "And before you asks your old body was pretty damage by the fire but don't worry I'm sure you will like your new body." She said with a knowing smirk oh yeah she can read minds. Before I could raise anymore question I felt some pulling at me "What's happen?" "Oh our times up and your soul getting pulled to your new body good luck James and try not to die again!" she said "Wait what about the miss-" before he could finish he was gone the goddess looked confused for a second before she realized she forgot to tell him his his mission but she just shrugged "I'll just tell him when he gets settled.

Aurora stared into the distance "A lot a of changes are going to happen now. I wonder if introducing a new piece to the border was a good idea, well just have to see." the goddess said with a chuck as the room around began to grow darker.

 **AN: Well I hope everyone enjoyed this prologue. Next chapter will be James entering MGQ with a new body and the power of the sons of Sparda and meeting our favorite fake hero Luka . Until next time**


End file.
